


Adrien Bakes a Cake

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Bakes, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: November 26th is National Cake Day so here is a story of Adrien baking a cake and his friends trying it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Adrien Bakes a Cake

Adrien looks at the ingredients in front of the table in the Dupain-Cheng kitchen. He was doing the biggest challenge of his life, Bake a Cake. 

Adrien knew why he was doing this as tomorrow is National Cake Day and being the boyfriend of a bakers daughters he wanted to bake a cake but there was one huge problem he has never baked before.   
Luckily he had a master baker in hand with his future Father-In-Law, Tom Dupain. The big man stood over Adrien like a lovable teddy bear wearing his baking apron he gave a loving smile and showed Adrien the basics of cake making. 

Adrien decided that he wanted to make a Victoria Sponge Cake aka a Victoria Sandwich with Tom was a guide Adrien was going to make the best cake ever and let his friends be the judges. 

In less than 2 hours the cake stood tall and pound on the kitchen table "You did very good their son" Tom said as Marinette came through the front door "I'm home" she says as she closes the door and notices Adrien, her Dad and a cake. 

"Cake" 

"It's for tomorrow" Adrien said "But Babe"   
"Your Boyfriends right, he made it with his own two hands and you will be able to taste it with your friends tomorrow when he brings it to school" 

Marinette gives Adrien hug "I'm so proud of you" 

The next day and class was ready there was talking. Everybody was catching up from the weekend. Miss Bustier was busying looking over test papers when Adrien and Marinette came in with all eyes on them as Adrien was holding a box and Marinette had plates and forks. 

"Whats going on here" asked Miss Bustier   
"My Boyfriend baked a cake"   
"CAKE"   
"Yes it's a Victoria Sponge Cake and its very simple, it's the first cake I've ever made and I can't wait for all of you to try it. 

Everybody tried Adrien's cake   
"So what do you think"   
It was thumps up all around  
"So whats next?" Marinette said as she was putting the last piece of cake in her mouth   
"Chocolate chip cake"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saw it was National Cake Day and had to write a fun story.
> 
> The Next Part of On The Run will arrive Tomorrow and sees Marinette and Adrien in New York to begin their take down of Orion while back in Paris an Orion member attacks Alya while at School.


End file.
